Starting Over
by Pan1
Summary: THERE IS A SEQUAL PPL! TITLE IS :A Life Anew, CHECK IT OUT AND R&R PLEASE! COMPLETE! Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma leave their home to go back to the Past. They decide that it's time to start over. But how will Bulma cope with seeing her past self
1. Decisions

Author's note: This is about Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma ****

Author's note: This is about Mirai Trunks and Mirai Bulma. They come back to the past to start over, only they live separately from the others. Please R&R!!

****

Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone on earth knows this thing…I don't own Dragon Ball Z, no go away…

****

Starting Over

__

It's hard to take the past

And move it to the present

To forget what you had

And focus on what you have

****

Prologue

Trunks stared at the ruined planet from his balcony. He just couldn't live here anymore…it was too depressing! He wanted to go back to the past and start all over! Just him and his Kasan, but he knew that wouldn't happen. The two would want to see the others, only wouldn't be able to do that. Trunks moved inside his room and lay on his bed. The bed that once had been his sensei's. Trunks wanted to see Gohan again, he didn't care that he was younger. Just seeing his face would mean the world to him. Trunks put his hands behind his head and thought back to the time they had trained…the times when Trunks longed to be like Gohan. He still did…only not as passionately. Trunks wanted to just crawl back into his kasan's womb and change his history. He wanted to…to have the past again! What he longed to do was to move the past to his present. He wanted to live a life of peace. But he needed to forget what he once had…and focus on what he has.

****

Chapter 1

__

Hard choices haunt you

As you become older

You learn to make the right ones

By working out the wrong ones

****

Decisions 

**__**

"Kasan…it will never be the same here." Trunks argued, "Let's just take the time machine and go back to the past. We can start over, we don't have to live in the same place."

"Trunks…I don't think I would be able to handle seeing your tousan again." Bulma said. 

"Kasan…you wouldn't have to see them again." Trunks said. 

"Trunks, what about all are things here?" She asked.

"We can put them in capsules and take them with us! Kasan please! I can't live in this ruined place anymore." Trunks pleaded. 

"Okay…we'll go." Bulma reluctantly agreed.

* * *

How could she have been so foolish? They had been living back in the past for over two months now. And more than once they had came close to revealing themselves. Bulma had to admit she loved being back, she had changed her hair color to brown. So people wouldn't recognize her. She made Trunks dye his a nice shade of blue. She had gathered all of the money she and Trunks possessed in the future and used it for a nice house. They lived in a nice place right outside the main city in Tokyo. It was a big lands…twenty acres in all. It was a farm, they owned fifteen horses along with eighteen cows and twenty chickens. The also had two pigs…only because they were free, Bulma hadn't wanted them. She was an awesome cook now…after having many years of practicing. She cooked nice meals for Trunks…after he came back from his work. He had become a doctor, something that kept their house nice. 

Bulma had almost fallen apart when she first saw him again. She saw him and her 'other' self, shopping. He was bickering as always…complaining about having to hold all of her 'worthless stuff' She had walked past them with tears, receiving a weird look from Vegeta. She was sure he knew that it was her, but he hadn't stopped or said anything. 

"Kasan! I'm home!" Came her son's voice.

"How was work honey?" Bulma asked from the kitchen.

"Fine…I'm off for awhile, took a weeks vacation." Trunks said, he set his briefcase on the kitchen's island.

"Trunks! Can we afford the bills long enough?" Bulma asked.

"Hai…I made sure of it, and we still have plenty extra. Kasan! We can finally afford a car!" Trunks said happily.

Bulma smiled, they had a car back in the future…but it had been destroyed long ago. 

"Are you sure we can?" Bulma asked again.

"Hai, I'm sure." Trunks said, his now-blue-hair bouncing in his excitement. 

Bulma chuckled, 

"Okay then we'll go get a car." Bulma said, "Let's go horseback ridding first though."

"Okay." Trunks and his Kasan's favorite thing to do was rid their horses over their land. 

The would ride into the sunset together talking mainly about the others. And how much they missed them, Trunks had once asked why they couldn't just go back to them. His kasan had said 'iie, I would never be able to face my other self and him.' He guessed he could understand that. He just asked himself 'how would I feel if I saw my dead husband with my past self?' well…he naturally thought 'wife' but you get the drift. Tonight was different…his kasan brought the subject up this time,

"Trunks…do you really want to see your tousan?" Bulma asked. 

"Hai…but I don't want to put you through that." Trunks answered. 

"Tomorrow…after we get a car let's go visit them all." Bulma said. 

"Kasan…are you sure?" Trunks asked. 

"Hai, I'm sure. I can handle seeing him momentarily." Bulma answered with a smile. 

"Okay then. We'll meet them tomorrow." Trunks smiled back at her. 

* * * * *

****

Okay…this sorta just popped into my head out of no where. I kind of like the idea of adding the poem, I've never done that before ^_^ also the poem was made by me. I just think it up as I go along. I want to know what you guys think of this so far, and weather or not I should continue. So please Review! Thanx,

Pan


	2. Two meet two

Author's note: In this chapter I'll refer to Mirai Trunks as 'M ****

Author's note: In this chapter I'll refer to Mirai Trunks as 'M. Trunks' and younger Trunks as 'Trunks' I'll refer to Mirai Bulma as 'M. Bulma' and younger Bulma as 'Bulma' I also changed the ages, 

Mirai Trunks: 30

Trunks: 28

Mirai Bulma: 52

Bulma: 50

****

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ…blah blah blah.

****

Chapter 2

__

Meeting someone from the past

Brings painful memories

But also helps cope

With new memories to come

****

Two meet two

"I like it." Trunks said, as he and Bulma drove in their new car.

"Me too." Bulma said with a smile. 

"Shall we go now?" Trunks asked softly.

"Hai." Bulma whispered, she had been preparing for this all day.

"Right…" Trunks got off of the highway and drove toward Capsule Corp.

Chibi Trunks should be what…twenty-eight now? Wow… he himself was only thirty. He was eager to see his tousan again…it had been thirteen long years since he last saw him. (I know his past self was one!) Trunks pulled up into the familiar-not-so-familiar driveway and parked the car. He could feel ki's twitch as the people inside took notice of the unfamiliar car. He stepped out of the car his now-blue-hair swaying in the light breeze. His kasan stepped out of the car as well and her now brown hair also swayed. The two nervously glanced at each other, before walking up to the door. Trunks knocked and Bulma swung the door open.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I believe you can…" M. Trunks answered her, "My name is Trunks, I'm your son from the future. I came here about thirteen years ago."

M. Trunks waited for this to register 

"But…your hair." Bulma gasped out.

"We both dyed it…to lessen the complication. We've come here to live." M. Trunks explained.

"Oh…well come in!" Bulma stepped aside and let them enter. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Almost three months." M. Trunks answered.

M. Bulma hadn't said anything yet. She couldn't think of anything to say to her…self! 

"Well I'll go get Trunks and Bra…have them come down." Bulma said.

"Bra?" M. Trunks and M. Bulma asked.

Bulma smirked and headed up the stairs. 

"Who is Bra?" M. Bulma asked her son.

"I don't know." M. Trunks answered. 

Bulma returned shortly with the answer. Behind her was a girl, who must be Bra.

"Trunks this is Bra…she is your nee-chan…sort of." Bulma said. 

M. Trunks smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Bra asked, "Kasan…I live with him for Dende's sake! Why are you introducing us?" 

"Honey…this isn't the nii-chan you know. This is your nii-chan from a different time line." Bulma said.

"Nani! The same one that you told us about?" Bra asked.

"Hai…now listen. I have to find your 'other' nii-chan. You chat with Trunks." Bulma then scurried off again.

"So…Trunks, how long have you been here?" Bra asked.

"About three months." M. Trunks answered.

"Ah…How come your hair isn't lavender like my 'other' nii-chan's? And who is she?" Bra looked at M. Bulma, who shifted in her place.

"This is my kasan…and we dyed our hair so we didn't look too much like your kasan and nii-chan." M. Trunks explained. 

"Oh…well, are you much different than my nii-chan? Or are you the same?" Bra asked, "And you too…are you like my kasan?"

"Iie." The two answered. 

"We have been through different crisis in our lives…many more than your nii-chan and kasan." M. Bulma finally spoke.

"Right…well anyway. Do you like to shop?" Bra turned to face M. Bulma.

"Child! Do I like to shop?" M. Bulma laughed. "I _love_ to shop."

Bra smiled,

"Great! Then we can go shopping tomorrow!" She said happily.

Just then Bulma returned with Trunks…Bra turned to face her kasan and shrieked. She felt weird seeing her nii-chan…in double!

"Kasan! This is so…weird!" Bra said.

Bulma smiled at her daughter then turned to her 'other' son.

"Trunks…meet Trunks." Bulma said.

Trunks took this time to introduce his kasan…

"Bulma…meet Bulma." He said awkwardly.

* * * * *

****

Yay! I got another one out! Sorry that it's so short…I'll try and make them longer… please review! Puhlease?!?!?!

Oh and Fluffy…his hair will be back shortly ^_^ don't worry about it. Plus There is also the 'other' Trunks who still has his hair correct? Anyway…I did that just because it would have been confusing to those who saw him in stores and stuff. ^_^ Wait on the Fic! It'll become clear!


	3. Coping with fact

Author's note: OKAY PPL ****

Author's note: OKAY PPL!!! Hi…how has your day been? Maybe this next chap will make your day better if it wasn't too good. This one is when M. Bulma learns to cope with Vegeta and Bulma's relationship. Meeting her younger self really helps with her to respect them…also in this fic M. Trunks meets Pan…OOOOOOOOO wonder what happens. Also…I know that the genre said it was Romance/Angst and it will be…just be patient! Only two chapters are out. Please keep reading…I'll make the next few chapters longer.

****

Disclaimer: DBZ…not mine…never was…never will be. Oops, did someone already write that before? Oh well…

****

Chapter 3

__

While pushing aside forgotten feelings

You bring on new ones

Not of jealousy or hate

But one of respect and love

****

Coping with fact

M. Bulma watched from the table as Vegeta and Bulma began to have another of their verbal battles. The battles that she missed and longed for, she could clearly determine what Vegeta was actually saying and wished that he were saying it to her. M. Bulma chuckled, she had come to decoding Vegeta's yells and he clearly had told Bulma 'Just because I love you doesn't mean I will obey you, woman!' 

"And what are you chuckling at?" He glared at her.

M. Bulma just glared back, her hair dye had begun to grow out…so she had three inch blue roots. Her eyes were icy blue and they were cold with determination. She looked exactly like Bulma, aside the fact that her hair was different. 

"What do you care?" M. Bulma snapped.

"Humph." Vegeta turned back to Bulma, "Woman! Just make me my food!"

Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at Vegeta,

"Don't you order me around! And you know my name…so use it!" She yelled at him.

M. Bulma turned to Bra,

"So…dear, how was your day?" She asked sarcastically.

Bra chuckled, she liked having M. Bulma around…it was like having a new friend.

"It was great, arigato. What about yours?" She asked in the same manner. 

"Oh! It was splendid!" M. Bulma said with a nice laugh, "I got to listen to your kasan and tousan fight…but also! I got to help your obaasan plant flowers!" 

At this Bra couldn't suppress her laughs anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles and pounded on the tabletop. Vegeta and Bulma had been glaring at the two the whole time, M. Bulma looked at them and covered her mouth to prevent another laugh, 

"Gomen…just, kidding." She said slowly, with a big grin.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turned back to Vegeta, who 'humphed' 

"You…go upstairs and take a shower. You stink." She barked.

"Ha! I smell no where near as bad as you, woman!" He growled at her. 

Out of that M. Bulma got 'Do you have to embarrass me?' and 'you smell like flowers, you could use some cleaning too!' she chuckled, receiving a glare. She pursed her lips and picked up her cup. She drank from it quietly as he left. Then began to laugh,

"Gomen, but nani kuso is so funny?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Nothing!" M. Bulma choked out, Bra began to laugh again.

"Ugh! Bra…go get your nii-chan's." Bulma said.

"Okay." Bra laughed. 

She stood and left her two kasan's.

"What in Dende's name is so funny!" Bulma asked irritated. 

"Oh, Bulma! It's just that…it's so weird seeing 'me' arguing with Vegeta." M. Bulma explained, "I've missed our verbal battles and seeing them go on and knowing really what he's saying is just too funny."

"You mean you got 'Do you have to embarrass me?' and 'you smell like flowers, you could use some cleaning too!' out of his last comment?" Bulma asked. 

"Hai!" M. Bulma said with a smile. "So are you working on any new inventions?" 

"Hai! I have three different ones going!" Bulma said.

"Ne? I would love to see them! Back in the Old World I had only the time machine." M. Bulma said. 

"Okay…after dinner I'll show you them." Bulma said.

__

To learn another's feelings

Helps to understand your own

As you become close friends

You wonder how long it'll last

M. Bulma helped Bulma with dinner, giving pointers on how she learned to cook better. Bulma nodded to everything she said, and the food had tasted splendid! Even Vegeta commented on it! But only M. Bulma and Bulma knew that he liked it. The others only heard his empty, insulting, comment. It was a usual dinner…well as usual as one can get with two of the same people…twice! M. Trunks and Trunks talked about their spar, each giving the other pointers. Bra talked with M. Bulma and her kasan about a new outfit she had gotten that day, and Vegeta just ate in silence, making a rude statement now and again. M. Bulma was a little edgy at the dinner table though. She had a secret unknown to even her son. Whom she told practically everything. She was dying…and not from a disease. She was dying of loneliness…and sadness. Something that no one could cure, the only way she would be happy again would be to live with her husband in heaven. The past month that she and Trunks lived with the others had made hers and Bulma's friendship grow. She now understood Bulma's feelings…she could read her younger self like an open book. Their friendship was one of trust and understanding…but M. Bulma knew that it wouldn't last. And Bra…she had also formed a bond between them. Bra had confided in M. Bulma with everything, and now M. Bulma was going to leave…

"Shall we go to the lab?" Bulma asked. 

"Hai." M. Bulma answered.

The two made their way to the lab and M. Bulma looked over all of the new inventions. She was astonished… she had never thought to make these things, frankly because her world hadn't needed them, but obviously this world did. She understood what Bulma was trying to do, and she decided to help her.

* * *

M. Trunks nodded,

"Sure! I'd love to see Gohan!" he said as calmly as he could.

But inside he was ecstatic! He was finally going to see his sensei again. After all these years, and he was finally going to see him again. 

"Okay come on let's go now." Trunks said. 

"Go where?" the two twirled around to see Bra.

"To the Son house…why?" Trunks said.

"I want to go." Bra said.

"Iie." Trunks said.

"Why?" Bra asked.

"You'll be a pest!" Trunks answered.

"Oh please! You're twenty-eight he's thirty, I'm eighteen. I'm more mature than the two of you put together." Bra crossed her arms.

"What makes you say that?" M. Trunks asked.

"You both are Trunks." Bra said.

"Whatever, just come on let's go!" Trunks grabbed his nee-chan's wrist and jumped in the air.

"I can fly Trunks!" Bra yelled at him.

"I know that! But this'll be quicker!" Trunks yelled back.

Bra crossed her arms as her nii-chan kept a firm hold on her. She was in his arms now and was being held like a baby. But soon the ride was over and they landed in front of the Son house. Bra eagerly looked around for Goten. 

"Hey Goku!" Trunks bellowed. "Mirai Trunks is here!"

M. Trunks flinched, why did his 'twin' have to be so loud? He wondered. Soon Goku came pounding out of his house…followed by five others. 

"Trunks!? It's about time you came!" Goku said. 

"You knew?" M. Trunks asked.

"Of course I did!" Goku laughed. 

Trunks scanned the small group of people and when he came to Gohan he stopped.

"Gohan-sama…it's so nice to see you." M. Trunks said.

Gohan grinned and came up to M. Trunks.

"Trunks! This is a great surprise." Gohan said, he gave M. Trunks a hug, "I would like for you to meet my wife, Videl."

"Hello." Trunks shook her hand.

"And my daughter, Pan." Gohan said.

M. Trunks stared in awe at the beauty that stood before him, she was so very beautiful. Her silky black hair flowing down her shoulders, and those endless black eyes,

"Hi." Pan said.

That voice…so soft, yet firm.

"Hi." M. Trunks said as he shook her hand.

Soft hands…callused slightly, from fighting no doubt. M. Trunks thought.

* * *

M. Bulma watched Bulma's retreating form enter her bedroom. She sighed she knew that Vegeta now…was not the same as Vegeta then. Bulma was with him here…and that was just fact.

*****

****

Okay, so it was a little longer right? And M. Trunks met Pan! Alright! Please review!


	4. To say Ja Ne

Author's note: TISSUE ALERT ****

Author's note: TISSUE ALERT!!! The next two chapters are angst… so grab a box of tissue's if you know what's good for you. ^_^ this also will bring in a bit more MT/P (M. Trunks / Pan) 

****

Disclaimer: NOPE!!! I'm not saying it again…NEVER!!! You will NOT get it out of me! blinks fearfully at the knives okay…I don't own DBZ

****

Chapter 4

__

Losing one and getting another

Is not always the way things work

But losing one…can help accept

Accept what they went through

****

To say Ja Ne

M. Bulma couldn't do it anymore… it had been three months now that they had lived at Capsule Corp. She had hid her sickness from them all for a month. Now she had to confront them, mainly her son. She knew that M. Trunks would insist on making an antidote. M. Bulma felt tears stream down her face, the fact of leaving her boy was unbearable! He was still so young! But she also needed peace, she needed **_her_** husband, **_her_** Prince, **_her_** Vegeta. M. Bulma collapsed on her bed sobbing…the pain was to great! It felt as if her age had doubled, and her heart was giving up hope. She was dying and she knew it…only she wasn't afraid. She forced herself to the kitchen where she found Bulma. She fell into a chair with a loud 'thump' getting her younger self's attention.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked panicky. 

"Get my son." M. Bulma asked, her tears coming in a steady pace now.

Bulma nodded and ran outside, M. Bulma could hear her yells.

"Trunks! Get in here!" She yelled. "Not you! Him!"

M. Bulma smiled in spite of herself.

"What is wrong with you?" Came a husky voice.

"I'm dying…and you're the one who knew." M. Bulma answered.

Vegeta looked stricken,

"Does this mean…she'll die in two years?" He asked.

"Iie." M. Bulma smiled at him, "I'm dying of a broken heart, and of Loneliness. I can't bare to see you and her together…it hurt's too much. I'm not jealous…just ready to go back to **_my_** Prince."

Vegeta stared at her he had actually liked her being around. She was another annoying human to upset. He frowned,

"And what of your brat?" He asked.

"Would you please take care of him?" M. Bulma broke down in sobs, "I…can't do it anymore Vegeta! I need you!"

Vegeta stepped back, but realized she wasn't talking to him, but to his dead self…in another dimension. Bulma came back with both boys…M. Trunks ran to his kasan,

"Kasan! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Trunks…take me back home." M. Bulma said.

"We are home kasan!" Trunks said.

M. Bulma shook her head, 

"Iie…in the time machine…back to our Old World. I must die there." M. Bulma said.

"Iie! You wont die! You can't die!" M. Trunks began to cry. "An antidote! We'll make one!"

"Iie Trunks…there is no antidote…I'm finished, I need to go back to our time line. So that I can rejoin your tousan." M. Bulma said. 

"Kasan! Iie! Don't leave me!" M. Trunks said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Trunks looked at the two with pity. Why did Mirai Trunks have to go through this? Bulma stared at her older self and her 'other' son. She was dying…Bulma's closest friend was dying! 

"Iie, Bulma…there must be an antidote!" Bulma said, her own tears forming.

"I'm sorry Bulma…there isn't." M. Bulma said in a gasp.

At this point Bra walks into the kitchen,

"What's going on?" She asked, she sees M. Bulma and runs to her side, "Bulma what's wrong?"

"Bra honey…I'm sorry I have to leave like this." M. Bulma said through tears.

"Leave? What do you mean?" Bra asked.

"I'm dying, Bra." M. Bulma said quietly.

"Iie…" Bra whispered, a single tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "You can't leave…not now! We…we were going to get manicures, and…and oh Bulma!" Bra threw her arms around M. Bulma's neck. "Please don't leave me." 

Bra whispered, M. Bulma patted the young girls head,

"Bra dear…don't worry. I'm going to be with my husband again." She said. 


	5. Meet me in heaven

Author's note: Okay…so sorry if I made you guys cry too much ****

Author's note: Okay…so sorry if I made you guys cry too much. This next chapter might be the last…unless I get reviews asking for a sequal…

****

Disclaimer: Go away

****

Chapter 5

__

Letting go of the future

To return to the past

Scars those you leave behind

But brings them new hope

****

Meet me in heaven

M. Trunks held his kasan in his lap…while Bra piloted the time machine. Pan sat next to him trying to comfort him and M. Bulma. Goten and Trunks also were there, none of them allowing M. Trunks to do this alone. M. Trunks and the others said nothing for the two seconds it took to go back in time. But when they were there, Bra broke the silence,

"Bulma…do you have to leave?" She whispered.

She was kneeling before M. Trunks,

"Hai, I must." M. Bulma answered.

M. Trunks silently cried as he carried his kasan out of the machine. He asked the others to wait there as he walked a little ways away, 

"Kasan…I can't do this alone! Don't leave me!" He set M. Bulma on the ground and sat next to her.

"Trunks. You can do this. You are a great son, and you're a grown man. You no longer need me." M. Bulma said. 

"Iie, Kasan…I need you a lot." M. Trunks sobbed. "Kasan, before you go…tell me, what was the last thing tousan said to you."

M. Bulma looked shocked, but she smiled

"He told me, before going to fight the androids 'Meet me in heaven'" M. Bulma answered.

"You mean…he knew that they would loose?" M. Trunks asked.

"Hai…I believe he did." M. Bulma answered, "Trunks, you take good care of Pan, understood?"

"Nani! What do you mean?" M. Trunks asked. 

M. Bulma smiled a knowing smile, 

"Don't you dare let her get away." M. Bulma said. 

M. Trunks watched as his kasan closed her eyes, her breathing slowing.

"You guys can come over now." He said a bit louder.

The other four ran to his side,

"Bulma don't go!" Bra pleaded.

"Bra, Pan…all of you." M. Bulma could only bring enough strength to say one more thing… "I love you all…"

M. Trunks broke down and cried, and the others stared at M. Bulma as if she would come back. Bra realized…that when you make great friends and they leave, it only helps you to understand why they went. Bra turned to Goten and slung herself on him sobbing. Goten rubbed her shoulder's and tried to comfort her, as his own tears began to blur his vision. M. Trunks slumped back and hid his face in his hands,

"Why? Why did she have to leave?" He asked through sobs.

Pan lay her head on his shoulder, her tears leaking onto his shirt. She didn't know what had gotten to her, but she forced his face to look at her,

"Trunks…your kasan was your hope." Pan began in a whisper, "And now, I want to be your new hope."

M. Trunks stared at her through his tears,

"Pan…" He pulled her head down to his and kissed her. 

Bra and Goten looked at them with surprise, as Trunks smirked. Bra looked up at Goten,

"Goten, Bulma had been a great friend, and she was my hope." She said softly.

"Don't worry Bra, I'm your hope now." Goten kissed her forehead. 

After they had buried M. Bulma, the five sat silently in the time machine. M. Trunks sat hand in hand with Pan, next to Bra and Goten, while Trunks piloted. Soon…M. Trunks would live in a world of peace.

__

Now as you live in peace

Remember those who cared

Those who loved…

And those who shared

* * * * *

****

I know it was a short chap…sorry ^_^

Okay…should I continue? Or leave it at that? I NEED TO KNOW PPL!! Should I go on with Mirai Trunks and Pan's relationship? (I don't write lemons so…) and what about Vegeta and Mirai Trunks? I need help to decide so review ppl!


End file.
